plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 13
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 13 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 13 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 12 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 14 |Objective 1 = Produce at least 2000 sun |Objective 2 = Never have more than 16 plants}} Difficulty This level is hard, due to the objectives. Never have more than 16 plants is the hardest, as the distractions of low tides, Surfer Zombies, and sun production requires planned strategies to complete, unlike Last Stand. Plus, a Lily Pad counts as a plant, making your defenses be having less than two full columns. An update lowering the flag count to three makes it easier to deal with the zombies, it simultaneously makes it harder to reach the sun target. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 3 |note2 = Water reaches 1st column; 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 5 1 |zombie4 = 1 3 2 4 5 |note4 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 4 |zombie6 = 3 4 1 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 5 4 |note8 = Second flag; water reaches 2nd column; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 3 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 4 3 |zombie12 = 1 2 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Third flag; water reaches 1st column |zombie13 = 4 2 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 2 5 1 3 5 1 |zombie15 = 4 5 2 1 3 |note15 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 1 4 5 1 5 2 3 1 |note16 = Final flag; water reaches 6th column; 100% Plant Food; Low Tide! |ambush16 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Lily Pad **Twin Sunflower **Tangle Kelp **Winter Melon **Sun Bean or Chili Bean **Ghost Pepper or Potato Mine if the player is unable to obtain one **Any extra plants, for example, Threepeater, Cherry Bomb Twin Sunflowers must always be planted on the Lily Pads provided. Use Tangle Kelp, Chili Bean, or Ghost Pepper to kill few of the early zombies. Potato Mines can work but must be carefully planned to use it because it requires the Lily Pad if the player doesn't want to lose it when the tide comes. If the player has obtained Shovel Perk, use it on Ghost Pepper to get a refund after it kills a single zombie. Use Sun Bean in conjunction with other of the single use plants to hasten the sun collection objective but use it on Conehead Zombies or other stronger zombies. If the player uses Tangle Kelp as a conjunction to Sun Bean, shovel up the Lily Pad after the Sun Bean gets consumed to get a refund. Once the player has enough sun, plant Winter Melons at the back column on the second and fourth rows first to delay zombies that come in hordes. Start shoveling the Twin Sunflowers and Lily Pads below them, gradually. The player still needs some sun producers to achieve the objective. Start adding 3 more Winter Melons, the player must be sure to have achieved the sun collection objective. The player must be sure to have remove all the preexisting Lily Pads already so that there is room for extra last minute plants. By the time the final wave comes, the player can have the option to plant two Threepeaters on the second and fourth column and use Plant Food for both of these, and also use Plant Food on Winter Melon also. The player can also use the Cherry Bomb instead if there are too many zombies to handle in the final wave. ''Note: '' : The plants selected for this strategy works on the old version of this level. For the recent version, pick Sun Bean and Chili Bean instead of Potato Mine as Potato Mines can no longer be planted on Lily Pads. General strategy works the same but Lily Pads may no longer provide a refund. Give plant food to Sun Bean if you need to complete the Sun bank goal really quick. Strategy 2 Boosted Sunflower/Sun-shroom required *'Required plants:' **Sunflower/Sun-shroom **Winter Melon **Lily Pad At the first wave, start planting and digging up Sunflowers until you get 500 sun. Plant a Winter Melon where the first zombie is, and continue doing the Sunflower/Winter Melon combo until you fill the whole row. Now fill the second row with first, third and fifth column. This should cover the other waves. By the final wave, you should have three Plant Food. Use them on three Winter Melons when all of the zombies appear. Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' **Magnifying Grass **Winter Melon **Lily Pad **Twin Sunflower **Tangle Kelp **Infi-nut **Any extra plants, like Bonk Choy, Rotobaga, Cherry Bomb, or Ghost Pepper Ice-Water Grass Quite similar to strategy 1, this strategy uses Tangle Kelp in combination with Magnifying Grass until you have enough sun to start planting Winter Melons in the even rows, and then all the rows. Use the back row for five Twin Sunflowers and place Tangle Kelp early in the third row to leave time for a second one to respawn. This leaves room in the second row for a Lily Pad and Magnifying Grass combo if you get in trouble. Make sure you have one or two Shovel Bonuses to earn sun back if you need to remove them. Try to target closest zombies and ones with Plant Food next. Remember to use Tangle Kelp mostly for the Snorkel Zombies, although you can wait for them to rise to hit them with Magnifying Grass's bolts. By waiting for the zombies to get close, it gives you more time to build up sun and deal with less zombies. You can always fast forward the game too. At least one Tangle Kelp or Winter Melon must be ready to use with Plant Food in event you get overwhelmed, and also for the final wave. If you see five Surfer Zombies approaching, wait a few seconds then Plant Food on Winter Melon. You can use it on the Twin Sunflower if you feel safe and have enough sun for a Winter Melon. Infi-nutty Sandbar Same as above, but easier: just place a Infi-nut in an even row of the fourth column and use your first Plant Food on it. Plant a Winter Melon in the first column in the same row to defend it against Surfer Zombies. This will stop everything, you can even have six Twin Sunflowers out to quickly meet the requirement and just relax to slowly pick off zombies with a single Tangle Kelp until you have enough for five Winter Melons. Guard the row you put the Infi-nut on with a Magnifying Grass or Tangle Kelp, as a Surfer Zombie can still destroy it. All the other Surfer boards will be planted over the wall, but your lobbing plants will keep shooting over them when there's zombies. The final wave will be your last test, but you should have three or four Plant Foods by then to have fun with. Most of the extra plants will work well inside the wall and some outside. For an added challenge, replace Winter Melon with a different lobbed plant like A.K.E.E. Gallery SOBWB13.PNG|By Old FR BWB D13.png|First time reward BOBWB13.jpg|By IMG_0112.PNG|By BWB 13.png|Done by Trivia *This is the second of six levels where the tide goes all the way to the player's house (first column), the others being Day 7, Day 18, Day 27, Day 29, and Day 31. Walkthroughs Big Wave Beach Day 13 Plants vs Zombies 2 Walkthrough - Big Wave Beach Day 13 How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with three flags